


can't help but fall in love

by belarkee



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BELLARKEEEEEEEEE, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, PLS AM CRY, Post-Season/Series 07, SO MUCH FLUFF, like litreally, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belarkee/pseuds/belarkee
Summary: "do you? do you love me?"fuck. How is Clarke supposed to reply to that? Deep down she knows she loves him, she has loved him since Lexa said that 'love is weakness' so she sent him down to mount weather and regretted it but only realized the intensity of it when she watched the rocket take off and thought that she lost him forever.God knows how much it hurt when she saw him kissing echo and when he put the flame in Madi's head and when she left him in the fighting pits.---------------------------------am shit at summaries but basically bellarke finally talks after the final war
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	can't help but fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, season 7 has left me broken and I think there I a little to 0 chance for bellarke to happen so I wrote this. its basically after the "final war" becho is broken up, Bellamy is alive and yeah somebody comes to their senses and decides that their soulmate has been right in front of them for all these years. this is only my 2nd kinda fanfic and am still learning so it's not perfect but its bellarke soooo

Clarke is sitting on the edge of the hill watching the sunset with Madi when she hears footsteps approaching them. She turns around and finds that its Bellamy. Things have been slightly off between them since they won the final war and Bellamy _almost_ died _in her arms_.

She remembers how she felt at that time because it didn't matter that they were in the middle of a war or Bellamy was still kinda brainwashed; all that mattered was that _her_ Bellamy same guy who she hated when they first came down to earth and then became her co-leader and also her best friend and the guy she trusted her life with _literally_ was dying and she couldn't tell him how much he meant to her and how much she loved him.

Clarke finally realizes how Bellamy must have it felt all those years after praimfaya and even when Josephine took over her body, or even after he couldn't find her after she closed the dropship. _seriously how many times I have almost died_ , she thinks to herself. 

She knew that things wouldn't be the same between them, both of them carried years of emotional baggage and guilt to be the same person they were years ago but she was okay with it because Bellamy was alive and that was the only thing that mattered.

"Hey um can I talk to you" Bellamy speaks, breaking her train of thought.

"yeah sure," Clarke replies and then turns to Madi "I'll meet you back at home. if you can wait for me for dinner"

Madi nods her head and starts to walk back to the house they call their home. Bellamy crouches down and sits beside her on the edge of the hill. Silence lingers between them and normally it would have been awkward but for them, it wasn't. 

"So, how are you?" Bellamy breaks the silence with a slight smile on his face 

"Funny, I should be asking be asking you that considering you were the one who almost died a few weeks back"

The small smile disappears from his face and Clarke wonders if it was too soon to bring that up.

"I... I have been better. I mean it wasn't any fun to get shot in but am alive and that's better than being dead I guess."

"yeah its defiantly better" Clarke replies with a smile 

Silence lingers on between them again but Clarke cuts it off this time by saying "How is everybody else? I mean I haven't exactly been social between trying to settle everyone and taking care of madi. Uh, how is echo?" 

"Everybody is good they have been missing you, so you have to come down sometime and um I don't know about echo"

this catches Clarke off guard because last she remembers echo was crying over Bellamy when Clarke was operating on him. "wait did something happened to her?"

"no no god no nothing like that." Bellamy replies and then continues "we haven't been exactly talking and kinda broke up. I couldn't exactly look at her after miller told me about everything that happened in bardo, so we went our separate ways also I guess she was happier and more comfortable spending her time with hope than me, so that's that."

"Am sorry. You guys were good for each other and even though her actions were kinda 'genocidy'" Bellamy and Clarke laugh. "she did love you"

"no need to be sorry it was for the better good but yeah her actions and the reasoning behind them is a little bit crazy but that's how she was bought up so can't really blame her"

"yeah it's horrifying to think how her childhood was and how the ice nation brainwashed her"

"agreed" Bellamy pauses and then continues "also miller told me about what she said to you when she was trying to use gem9 and what happened when I 'died' " 

_what? what did miller say to him,_ Clarke tries to speak to herself but fails to do so because Bellamy speaks

"Wait Clarke he didn't say anything bad just that echo said you wouldn't know what I wanted" _oh_

"and also how you were repeating 'i love you, please don't leave me, you can't leave me' to me when I was dying" _OH MY GOD MILLER._

"um, Bellamy i-" before she can finish her sentence Bellamy speaks

"do you? do you love me?" 

_fuck._ How is Clarke supposed to reply to that? Deep down she knows she loves him, she has loved him since Lexa said that 'love is weakness' so she sent him down to mount weather and regretted it but only realized the intensity of it when she watched the rocket take off and thought that she lost him forever. 

God knows how much it hurt when she saw him kissing echo and when he put the flame in Madi's head and when she left him in the fighting pits.

_what am I supposed to say? yes? no? what if he doesn't and am just making a fool out of myself? or what if he does love me?_

Before she can overthink it more and go on spiraling she replies "yeah. yeah I do love you" 

She watches as Bellamy's anxious expression changes to a smile and how he starts to grin after he hears her

"Good." _that's it? good? that's all you have to say?_ Clarke thinks to herself

"good because I love you too" and he moves forward and kisses her and it is everything she imagined. His lips are quite chapped but Clarke can't bring herself to care because she is finally kissing Bellamy blake and it feels like that there are hundreds of fireworks bursting in her stomach. They continue to kiss for some more minutes and then Bellamy reaches for something in his back pocket of his jeans, breaking the kiss. 

He finally gets what he is looking for her and Clarke finds out that it's her mother's ring

"um I found this when Cadogan was digging out the flame and thought that I should save it because I know the ring was important to you and-" he runs his other hand through his hair which Clarke knows is a thing he does when he's nervous

"you don't have to say yes yet. it's just that I have loved you and waited for you for years literally for centuries and I don't want to waste any more time" 

Clarke doesn't initially get what he is trying to say but when she does she shrieks "YES" Bellamy starts to smile wholeheartedly 

"at least let me finish what am trying to say princess." and god does it feel so good to hear him say that nickname after all these years

"you don't have to. I know what you're going to say and yes." Clarke speaks

"I know but I want to. I've loved you for eons now Clarke griffin and even though I didn't like you at first, but there was something about you that pulled me towards you and no matter the circumstances like you leaving me in polis I did still love you and leaving you to die before praimfaya broke me and nothing could explain the joy and happiness I had when madi came and told me you were alive" Bellamy sniffled which was a lot better than Clarke who was full-on crying

"I really should not ramble here but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so I have to ask, For the rest of my life and rest of yours, Clarke will you marry me?'

If Clarke wasn't crying before she sure was now because nothing could explain the feeling of contentment and happiness she was going through when she heard him.

"YES, of course, yes bell. I love you and have loved you for years. you don't have to feel bad for leaving me here because it meant that you lived and look where it got us. here, and if you need forgiveness I'll give that to you. ok? you're forgiven. I love you so much Bellamy blake" and with that, she kissed him again

She could taste the salt from his tears but most importantly he tasted like joy, and joy tasted better on sanctum.

They didn't know what the future held for them but at that moment all that mattered was that finally after centuries of loving each other. They were together and planned on spending the rest of their lives with each other.No matter what challenges the universe will throw at them, they will tackle it _together_.

**Author's Note:**

> thats it. omg even though i cant write as amazingly as some authors do i cried. i am crying. i really hope the season ends like this but knowing jason's writing. i hope this gives some closure to bellarkes like it did to me. anddd i did include some word to word texts from the books and the series, kudos to you if you found that.  
> you can always dm me on my insta @/filmsbyrayy and twitter @/nineninekru and we can cry about bellarke together


End file.
